Enclosures used to house electrical equipment and instrumentation are generally configured as a box or cabinet. Such enclosures may be of the type used to house radio or telecommunications equipment and instrumentation, such as may be found or be associated without outdoor antennas, cell towers, transmission equipment, etc. Often such enclosures may house valuable materials or items, such as electrical components, copper wiring or batteries. Because such enclosures are often found outdoors in isolated areas, they can be vulnerable to tampering and theft of the contents contained within the enclosure. Oftentimes, the enclosure is provided with a non-substantial latch mechanism that is padlocked with a conventional padlock having an exposed shackle shank. The padlock and/or latch mechanism can often be quickly and easily removed with a common bolt cutter or hacksaw. Accordingly, the present invention serves to overcome these shortcomings.